We Need To Make A Change
by KandiKitty
Summary: This story starts out slow so bare with me! Kyouko and Yui have been together for two years, they live together and work from home most of the time. This is just what they on their days together. Fluff is what I do so fluff it shall be.


**Hello kittens! This is a series I love to watch when I'm feeling under the weather (along with Kananemo). Here is another one-shot. This one about Yui and Kyouko, I always thought they made a cute couple.**

**I Don't Know Yuru Yuri**

**Lots a Lot a Love, Kandikitty**

I was beta testing a new game, writing down a few glitches and new ideas that might help the game move a long better when I heard my girlfriend of two years call me from the back room. I entered the room, squinting my eyes at the sudden light change. "Yes dear?" My eyes locked on a blonde haired girl sitting cross-legged with her back to the door. "Does this look okay?" I stood to look over her shoulder "Wow...That looks amazing. Is it for your new manga?" She nodded pushing her glasses up "Yes she is! I molded her after this group of girls I saw at the coffee shop yesterday before we had lunch." I smiled softly Kyouko always got her best ideas from making up stories about people she met. I stood up straight stretching my back out "I should start dinner, if you aren't out in ten minutes. I'm eating your rum raisin ice cream." I teased before exiting her work room. I could hear her protests from the kitchen which in turn made me chuckle to myself.

After high school the three of us went our separate ways, talking now and than but not much more. I ran into Kyouko at an anime convention, I was forced to go by my gaming company since we were hosting the "con". Kyouko went for multiple reasons, first she had a booth there, second she and her team had their own panel, and lastly she loved going to things like that. We started catching up and decided to go to lunch the following day. It became a regular thing soon enough, every Wednesday we would go and get lunch together. One day we were asked by a waitress (who now knew us since we always went to that specific restaurant) if we were dating. At first we laughed and joked it off but half way through Kyouko asked if we were dating...One thing led to another and here we are two years later living together. I shook my head with a smile, this was what I always wanted, though I never thought it would be with Kyouko.

I felt slim arms wrap around my waist and her head on my shoulder "What's for dinner, my lovely gamer girl?" I rolled my eyes, she started calling me that the first couple weeks we started dating, once she found out I took my love of video games to the next level. "Ramen. You forgot to go shopping today so that's all we have." she rubbed the back of her neck with a sheepish grin on her lips "Sorry...I just got so caught up in my manga I lost track of time." I nodded knowingly, separating the noodles evenly "I know, I'll go shopping tomorrow so don't worry about it." She grabbed two cups from the cabinet pouring each of us a glass of milk. "Don't forget Akari asked us over for dinner, so don't worry about what to make." I nodded once again, "I won't forget but I know you might." She rolled her eyes "I won't! I want to see our nephew!" I smiled. Akari was married with a three year old son and a daughter on the way. Kodaka liked calling us his aunts so we just went with it. "Do you want to see the new game Hemji has been working on? It's not too bad just minor glitches." We sat down at the coffee table, which doubled as a dining room table. "Of coarse!" Kyouko sucked down a few noodles before picking up the game controller and un-pausing the game. I picked up volume three of her manga. "Isn't there a manga along something like this?" Kyouko froze. I face palmed my forehead "Not like your manga, love. Like this, as in us. A couple living out every day lives one is a writer who works from home? I believe she even wears glasses... hm" I looked up to see Kyouko taking her glasses off and setting them on the table before looking at me. In a very serious tone she said "I am rubbing off on you. Manga knowledge is sticking in your head." I slammed my head on the wooden table. "No. You. Are. Not. I was simply stating I remember you making me read it."

My blonde girlfriend got up, going to the freezer to get her ice cream. "Ya know, now that you mention it...Yeah I remember that... something about a wife?" She laid down on the couch behind me "I can't remember the name, how odd." She took a big bit before offering me some, which I took. I stood up than lowered myself on top of Kyouko resting my forehead on hers I noticed the soft blush taking over her cheeks. "It's been two year and you still blush when I get close to you." I smiled in content, I would never tell her but I loved that blush. "Yeah yeah..whatever.." I kissed her cheek causing an even bigger blush to take over. "Finish your ice cream than come to bed. I'm tired...You know I can't sleep without you." I gave her a quick kiss before heading to the bathroom to get ready for bed. I washed my face, brushed my teeth and my hair figuring that would be enough time for Kyouko to finish her dessert I went to the only other bedroom beside her workroom. I pulled the covers back, climbing into the cool fabric and closed my eyes waiting for what would happen next. Kyouko jumped into bed rolling around multiple times before crawling under the blankets. I stretched my arm out for her to lay on as she rolled into my arms and wrapped my other arm around her waist. She pushed her back against me as much as she could before nuzzling into the pillow. "I love you Kyouko." I whispered in her ear making a small smile appear on her lips. "I love you too Yui. I wish nothing but the sweetest of dreams upon you." She yawned once than drifted into a deep slumber. I followed soon after.

**The next day, mmm around noon.**

I sat on the sofa in Kyouko's workroom, finishing the manga I started reading last night when a thought hits me. "Do you think we are boring?" I look over to my girlfriend who is staring back at me. "Boring? Well all I do is draw characters for fictional stories, most of the time you are in here doing the same thing or beta testing...I guess an outsider would call this 'boring' but I don't see it that way." She pushed her glasses up continuing her work. I smiled full heartedly, her saying that put all my worries aside. "It couldn't hurt to get out more though. Since neither of us eats too much while working we don't have to go shopping much and all of our friends, excluding Akarin, work in the same professions as we do so when they do visit or vis versa we spend a lot of time in doors. Because let's face it neither of us considers our jobs 'work'. It's something we love so its just like having fun all day," she glanced out the window, snow had begun to fall. "We should go play in the snow or get some coffee and take a walk. We use to do those a lot, mostly because once we started talking again it was the middle of winter and most places were too crowed for our likings, that is until we found that restaurant." I looked at Kyouko in awe, she remembered so much and spoke so nonchalant about those things that I couldn't help but smile. "Alright, tonight before dinner how about we play with kodaka in the snow and make a snowman?" She nodded with a smile "I'd like that."

**I know, it's is very much unlike what I usually write but being sick makes my head all...awkward. I will most likely add another chapter once I'm feeling better, or change this chapter up. Either way I hope you like it or just get the reference I made with Fu-Fu or Wife and ****Wife. Its a short but good read. Expect another chapter of fluff because that is what this Kat is good at.**

**Lots a Lot a Love, KandiKitty**


End file.
